


Ronald Weasley and the Expanding Nipple of Doom

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry pranks Ron.





	Ronald Weasley and the Expanding Nipple of Doom

"Harry! Something's not right here," Ron called from the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Harry headed toward the bathroom, and peeked through the crack in the door. Ron was facing away from him, but he could tell from Ron's flushed skin that either something was the matter or something was really good.

"Are you sure you didn't get this from Fred and George?"

"I'm sure, Ron."

"Positive?"

"Positive. What's going on?"

Ron bit down on his lip, turning around to face Harry. "It won't stop growing."

"What won- Oh. OH! Shit, that's really funny."

"It is not."

"Can I touch it?" Harry didn't wait for Ron's answer and brushed his thumb slowly across the rather abnormally large nipple.

"God, stop it. Harry," Ron moaned. "It's too sensitive.

Harry leaned forward, taking the long, wide nipple into his mouth, his teeth and tongue sliding over it. Soon it was filling Harry's mouth and really, he needed to stop before either of them got injured. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sweet and handed it over.

Ron eyed it skeptically, but he saw the twins' logo on the edge of the wrapper and quickly realised he had no other choice. As he chewed the sweet, the nipple began to shift back to normal.

"I thought it was supposed to give you breasts."

"You got it from the twins, what the bloody hell did you expect? That they'd actually give you what you wanted?"

"Er..."

"Thought not."


End file.
